


Dissociative

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Short poem. Not smut.
Relationships: OC/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Dissociative

We're sitting out in the cold, late at night, as we usually are when these kind of conversations happen.  
You gave me your jacket to keep warm, which was weirder now than it ever has been.  
Because now that you know, I don't have to pretend, which is something I've never done before, at least, not to this end, and I'm scared of you knowing the deepest of me, the things I look forward to, my insecurities.  
I make you cry because I'm not what you expected, but please don't sit there and believe that I like it.  
If I could detach myself from her I would, but she needs me so badly I'm trapped under this hood,  
This guise, this lie, this body and race, but all I want now when I see you is for you to see my face. My eyes, my hands, my body, holding you, but I'm trapped now, friendzoned as not her, but damnit, man, I love you, too.  
How many days have you held me thinking it was her?  
Would you have fallen for me had I just told you sooner?  
I know life isn't fair, but this fucking sucks, because I don't know how to tell you that I'm not repulsed to stroke your cheek, just so scared that if I did, you'd recoil from my touch. When I see your tears, I want to swallow them up with kisses from where they leak. I need you now just as much as she needs me, so if I'm real to you, please, don't leave.


End file.
